


Birthday Boy, New York Bound

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [25]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Danny’s in New York for his 30th birthday.  Bianca is on tour there, but it’s a big state...Fluffy completely bitchcraftt take on “Birthday Boy” written with Miss Alyssa, now that we know he’s not at home.





	Birthday Boy, New York Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810300) by [doctor_bitchcraftt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt), [Missalyssasecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret). 

Danny woke up slowly, disoriented, and thirty.

New York was just as busy as ever, between whatever had police cars everywhere on the taxi ride from the airport and people crowding the sidewalks. The flight was more tiring than usual, or maybe it had been more from too much thinking. On past birthdays, he’d burst out of bed, excited for plans to spend time with friends and family or going out to celebrate. This year was different, a strange mix of dread and introspection that sat uneasy in his stomach. 

He’d texted Roy when they landed, but Bianca was already onstage and he didn’t receive a reply until just before midnight. The string of kisses and roses went a long way towards making him feel better, but he’d been hoping to maybe somehow meet up in between. Now, with Bianca performing the next night with a four hour (at least) drive, it seemed impossible.

John had bought him multiple consolatory drinks, but they only served to deepen his birthday blues. Thirty wasn’t nearly as great as everyone said it was going to be. 

Danny had gone to bed with the beginnings of a headache and more than halfway into a slump, which meant being woken up didn’t start on a good note. He groaned and shoved at the warm body sitting on the edge of the bed, stuffing his head under the pillow.

”F’ckoff, John,” he mumbled into the mattress, groaning again as the bed rocked when his company climbed off. John usually couldn’t be budged when he was trying to drag Danny out of bed, but he’d take his victories however small.

The reprieve didn’t last for long. His pillow was pulled away and the weight was back, this time even closer.

”Lemme sleep,” he whined, eyes clamped shut, “go ‘way.”

Fingers poked his shoulder and he swatted at them, annoyance building. It felt far too early for the late lunch they’d discussed the night before, and he didn’t know why his cousin was even awake either. A low chuckle filtered past the tangle of hair and arm thrown over his face and he frowned. Hangovers did a lot of things, but they usually didn’t mess with his hearing. 

A surprisingly strong hand tugged his arm down, and he sat up with a fierce scowl.

“I said, fuck of-“

“Happy birthday, bitch,” Roy grinned, unfazed by the flailing arms.

Danny blinked several times, mouth open in shock, before pulling Roy in hard enough to knock his hat off. The hangover was forgotten as Roy hugged him back, morning stubble scraping against the side of his face.

”You’re here,” he laughed, leaning back, “fucking missed you so much.”

“Missed you too, pussyface.”

The hat-hair and dimpled smile made Danny laugh all over again, and he met Roy halfway for a cheek kiss.

“Brush your teeth,” came the command when he sat back, “I can smell whatever died in your mouth last night.”

”But-“

”Go on. I’ll still be here. And put some fucking clothes on, you whore.”

Roy snapped the waistband of his thong and practically pushed Danny towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, minty fresh and wearing a pair of pajama pants, he found Roy waiting on the bed. He’d straightened the sheets while Danny was brushing his teeth, and now sat propped up by a pile of freshly fluffed pillows, legs crossed.

Danny didn’t waste any time, reattaching himself to Roy’s side with a content sigh. 

“Can’t believe you’re here.”

”I can always leave if you want.”

He didn’t have to open his eyes to see the smirk, clamping an arm around Roy’s waist tightly.

”Nuh uhhh. It’s my birthday, you gotta stay a little while. If you can,” he added, “I mean...”

Roy leaned over to check the clock.

”I can stay till noon, so we’ve got a few hours. Breakfast? Or...?”

Danny peered up at him, taking in the dark circles under his eyes despite sounding fully alert. As he watched, Roy suppressed a yawn, and it wasn’t difficult to make a decision.

”Sleep?”

He tugged until Roy slid down to lay beside him, only token resistance to Danny’s urging. 

“You sure?”

”Mmmhmm,” he hummed, moving to rest his head on the offered shoulder as Roy kicked his shoes off, emptying his pockets onto the nightstand and setting an alarm on his phone.

“Always sleep better when you’re here.”

Danny pulled the covers back over them, snuggling in closer as their bodies settled together comfortably.

”Sweet dreams, my love.”

He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, warm and happy. Today was shaping up to be a good birthday after all.


End file.
